Batman:Gothams Final Hour
by NoOnesStory
Summary: A series of stories set in the Batman Mythology based on DC Comics I take a even darker twist on the world. My first story hope you enjoy and please review. "Gothams final hour is near, not you or any off you allies can save them now."
1. Chapter 1: Missing

Batman: Gothams Final Hour

by Charlie Nelson

Chapter 1: Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other characters off the DC Universe. this story is set in my own world

and diverges from the comics

Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews I will update as soon as I can

Peace

"How could i be so stupid," a dark figure raced across a dark city ilumminated by light from the neon sings below "I let them get away" he spoke with a calm sence of desperation in his voice "it wasnt your fault batman, the had the mayor straped to a bomb it was save them or let them get away" a voiced echoed from the comunicatior in Batmans cowl "Im allready on my way..." he was cut of by batmans sterness "No... I need you to follow up your lead on Two-face he cant get away too" he paused for a moment, taking in the night air he saw a couple talking down below "we owe it to her."

Lights and music iradiates the room, A fat pig off a man sits in a corner smoking a cigar and snorting a line of coke off a slender short girls fat ass, he knocked his head back and smiled that wide dirty smile looking up at the celing saying "Thank you god your ok man" suddenly a slender figure with dark and blue armour burst from the celing "You know he cant hear you right" all around goons scattered and clambered over women, tables chairs and pretty much anything in thier way "Jheeze real gentleman, that how you treat a lady" the fat man sat froze with a twitch after a few moments all he could whisper out was "N..NA.. Nightwing" he then jumped up and pulled out an umbrella, Nightwing flipped in the air and did a quadripple summersult before landing sqaure on the terrified mans head knocking him unconncious "Allways knew you was a fan Penguin" a couple other guys aprouched with bar stools and some stayed back drawing guns from thier pockets he fliped backwards throwing Wing dings at the men drawing guns which made them bang and blew a couple of the guys fingers off he then leaped in the air smashing two thugs heads together before dispaching the last with a flurry of hits to the stomach with his eskrima sticks followed by a massive jumping roundhouse. whats this he thought to hmself as he picked up a phone that had fallen out off his pocket. "HEY, HELLO!" he shouted claped his hands and snaped his fingers the girl from earlier sat there with an errie smile on her face spaced out "Im sure she'll be fine when she gets back from Krypton" he said to himself. He looked over the phone "Porn, Drugs, Penis enlagement, Peguin i knew you was short but come on, shipment off guns what the.. " he gave the now conciouss penguin a savage beating with his eskrima sticks in a blind rage, Nightwing who had completly snaped then said "if i ever find out you transport kidnapped chilldren again i wont be held responsable for my actions, You vile fucking reched pig of a human" before giving him one last frousaughs swing off his sticks sending him sleeping,"you sick fuck" he tied him up then looked back at the vile exuse of a mans phone "found you."

"Nightwing here i found him" his voice echoed threw Robins earpiece "yeah not to soon either,Whe.." but before Robin could reply Batman inturupted "Where is he?" "oh my God, you've found him " a forth voice came over the Batcomunicater a female "His beng held at Ace chemicals i dont know who has him" Nightwing responded, "I can guess" Batman added. "should i meet you Batman we can take them down together" Robin Suggested "No, Harvey still has Catwoman, Barb meet Robin his too dangerous to go after alone, i Still dont know where Bane is and Raas still hasnt made his move. were going to be busy tonight we may need more help... Alfred contact Green Arrow" Batman Comanded his fammily, "Right away sir." obliged the trusty buttler "and theres somthing else, they've kidnapped kids to do godknows what to them" said nightwing in a shakey voice "Nightwing you know what to do"


	2. Chapter 2: Saviours

**Batman:Gothams Final Hour**

By Charlie Nelson

Writing this chapter took alot i cried thinking of the route i went down but things like this happens everyday and this is the darkest im going after this it will get more tradtional

Chapter 2: Saviours

"Where am I?" said a woman just waking up from what felt like a ton off bricks knocking her sqaure on the head. she was dizzy and had a pounding headace, she observed the room it was dark cold and smelt of damp rotting fish and to think she loved fish, she looked down to see she was sitting on an old woden chair with her hands tied behind her back with an old boating rope. "Shit" she said to herself noticing she had been captured, how could this happen? Suddenly a blinding light burst on impairing her vision even more "Cant i have 5 more minuites ma" the cocky cat burgular joked "We're gonna make you wish you never left mommys womb by the time were threw with you Cat!" He mocked her as he slowly aprouched where she was currently seated slowly revealing himself from the light, he had hiddious burns on one half off his face, his jaw hanged by a few two inch strains Then he spoke again "I'm a fair man Catwomen, you stole from me so we brought you here for justice." his tone was soft the old man he once was broke threw his maddness "fate decides how and if you walk out here tonight Cat, a flip of a coin." His voice sounded like two people speaking at the same time.

Meanwhile...

"I'm at the location Batman, I'll rap up here then head to you or the kids." Nightwing spoke perched on a crane, "Ok" said Batman plainly. Tonights getting to him he thought he watch the the factory where the kidnapped chilldren were being held, about a dozen goons that were all known pedophiles to the system gaurded the permiter all armed with thier wepons out off site. Nightwing had a plan, he would take the snipers on the roof out first then take out the rest one by one like he was taught. The hero was about to make his move when suddenly an arrow hit the crane he was perched on then a hooded man ziplined over to him covered in a very dark green uniform, it was Oliver Queen himself the Green Arrow "Sup Dick?" he spoke rather softly "Us by the looks of things Queenie" they chuckled to themselfs "These sickos are going down Nightwing dont worry, they'll never hurt anymore kids again." they stood silent for a brief moment before Nightwing said "Lets go."

On the otherside off town...

Batman flew across the night sky in his Batwing desperatley searching for Bane and Raas, it was strange they had never worked together before it was like all the rouges were teaming up to cause chaos. Batman had been scanning the city for the better half of thirty minuites now they had completly fannished off the face of the earth "impossible" Batman said as thought it over. Bane had been back in Gotham for about a week now, recruiting followers with offers of free Venom apparantly he had accuired a unlimited source of the street drug."He must have a distribution centre somwhere in the city, Batcomputor search for signs of high energy consumtions around Gotham" he told the computor linked to the Batwing "5 results found" it responded in a mechanical voice "List the Locations Batcomputor" he replied "Ace Chemicals,Park row, Gotham Power, The Wayne tower, Gotham utillity" the machine responded after a pause "Gotham utility has been closed for 10 years" he whispered to himself, ill start there "Robin, Batgirl have you found Catwoman" he spoke over the communicatior "We on the roof now" Replied Batgirl "Move in, I need all three of you."

"Looks like your nine lifes are up kitty cat" said harveys bad side as he examined the coin he had just flipped "Oh, please I havent lost one yet" with that she fliped forward in her chair striking the ground hard breaking the chair she then pounced on Two face knocking him to the ground "your about to get a couple more scars Dent" she hissed scratching his face repetedly suddenly the skylights smashed threw raining glass and dropped in Robin and Batgirl "We miss somthing?" asked Robin "Ha, Catwomans got a womans touch" said Batgirl "Yh i wish i got to feel that" Rocin said under his breath "He didnt send you poor little things to rescue me did he now, that man needs to learn I survied before he got here" she said softly to the two teens, while they were disstracted Two faces goons surrounded them "Looky here, we got a Cat a Bird and a Bat" the henchmen chuckled "Yh two off em are brats" they laughed again "would you quit standing around making jokes and kill them allready!" Two face screamed, The goons rushed foward as they did Catwoman flipped up in the air and landed knee first on Two face right on the jaw, his eyes rolled back into his skull and he closed his eyes "Night Harv" she said standing up, "aww shit Boss" said the goons senceing his masters pain the two teens ran oposite directions and so did Catwoman, Batgirl slid inbetween a goons legs punching jim square in the testies then kicked the guy behind him in the throat the guy chocked, he will live then she grabbed the guy before in a sleeper before moving on to more attackers, Robin spun his staff warning the oons back before using it as a pogo to drop kick a guy in the head then he spun it around like a helicoptor knocking several lowlifes flying smashing into crates, a few minutes after the three stood there surrounded by unconiuss foes "Group hug" said Robin Banteringly, the two girls looked at him not amused.

A thug looked threw the scope of his antimaterial riffle scanning the area for threats, it had started raining he noticed somthing off on the distant rooftop across from him, it was comming towards him a split second later he felt valts of electricity coure threw his body and with a puff off smoke he dropped. "You deserve to die asshole" said green arrow as he landed on the roof across from him he saw Nightwing pull a guy to the floor before hitting him in the jaw with one of his sticks, he could see the teeth flying from where he stood a couple of yards away "Shattered your jaw pig" said Nightwing, the two heros worked the area going in opisite directions before meeting a few rooftops behind where they started. "Ok, thats the outside dealt with now we go in oh God i swear im gonna send every last one of these guys into comas." said Nightwing "I dont blame you" Green Arrow responded. They opened the door on the roof and headed down a set of stairs passing a studio of some sort "Video edditing equipment, these guys are going to hell for this i tell you" Green Arrow said they moved deeper down a corridor till they hit another door they opened it, more stairs. After two flights of stairs they got to the bassment they stacked up on the door, "Listen things inside" whispered Nightwing "3...2...1" they said unamiously Boom they kicked the door off its hinges a fat fuck wearing a dress was pinning a young girl to a dirty bed matress, she must of been no older then six years old and all around them sat starving weak kids in cages "YOU ANIMAL" Screamed Nightwing before picking the man up with strength of pure rage, the discusting peodophile looked down smiling at him "Whats a matter jelous" he burst out laughing but in an instant Nightwing knee'd him straight in the kidney he stopped breathing choking on the air in his vile body then Nightwing threw him across the room into the wall near the entrance to where Green arrow was standing pale, Green arrow took a shock arrow from his quiver and shot him in the grain he then exaimed this animal,"You collapsed his lung"He said "I dont care"Nightwing said blankly "Well it pains me but i gotta save him" with that Green arrow pulled out a arrow with a tube and pierced the pedophiles lung "Where do we draw the line not to kill right, this guy deserves to rot in hell but prison for the rest of his lifes gonna have to do" Green arrow told Nightwing who was tending to the little girl who was crying "thank you, thank you... I want my momy and daddy"said the girl inbetween her tears "its ok your safe, all of you" reashered Nightwing.


End file.
